


When You Push A Stubborn Man (He Pushes Back)

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [42]
Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Language, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles focusing on the relationship between Capa and Mace. (part 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, these drabbles are so horrible...

Mace had it out for Capa and Capa couldn't understand why. They had gotten into heated arguements left and right over little things. One day Capa got fed up and actually pushed Mace when he had entered his personal space.

Mace grabbed Capa by the shirt and pushed him against the wall in the dining area of Icarus II and grappled with him. Capa's hand came up and pushed on Mace's face for better leverage. When Capa got free of his hold, Mace stumbled back and both men were left panting heavily.

"It's not my fault you can't send a message..."

"Fuck you, Capa," Mace sneered."You took forever to compose your message."

"It was solar wind you jackass. Comms will be up and running again. Get over it," Capa bit out.

"That's easy for you to say," he panted."Your message will get delivered, I may not get another chance."

Mace's eyes were on fire and his breath was weak. Capa had slid down the wall and was crouched on the ground. He stared Mace down intently and his heart beating with adrenaline.


	2. Chapter 2

This time it was over hot water for showers.

"You purposely used up all the hot water just because you think I intentionally made my message long," Capa yelled.

"You guys need to calm down," Searle interjected.

"He's just upset because he doesn't have hot water to jack off in!" Mace spat.

Capa lunged forward with a fist and connected with the other man's face. Mace recovered and punched Capa in the gut. He grunted and fell to the floor, but it didn't stop Mace from trying to kick him. Searle grabbed Mace to hold him back and Capa lay panting on the ground holding his stomach. Kaneda came in to take Mace out of the room and Searle crouched down to see if Capa was alright.

"I'm fine Searle," Capa held up a dismissive hand and sat up with a groan.

"I'll have a talk with him," Searle finally said.

Capa knew how that'd turn out: two hours in the "Earth Room" and a slap on the wrist. But then again, there wasn't much he could do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get off of me!" Capa screeched.

Mace had him pinned to the ground in one of the many hallways in Icarus II. Capa was on his back and Mace loomed over him with determination. Capa bucked up against Mace in an attempt to get free of the other man's clutching hold. When he thrusted against him again he felt a distinct bulge in Mace's pants and what made it even more awkward was that Capa was beginning to match that bulge.

Mace's eyes grew wide as Capa's hips remained against his and pressed down to feel that friction. But he stopped himself before he could get lost in the sensation. Capa's chest heaved shallowly.

"Mace?" Capa said breathlessly.

Mace licked his lips and backed off of Capa slowly. He stood up, fixed his shirt, and stalked briskly down the hall and disappeared. Capa was left panting on his back. His hearting was doing cartwheels.


End file.
